My OC (Please draw or write)
by 8BitNaga
Summary: Im absolute shit at drawing without a stylus and rose's hAIR IS SO HARDUUUUGHH - Also please write my OC as well im DYING to read a fanfic on my lil dickbag of an OC. PM me if u wanna write her
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i had this AU in my head where Rose Quartz had this imaginary friend living in her mind that she would tell things she couldn't even tell pearl as she'd freak out and during the war that imaginary friend came to life in a ghost form and healed her gem and then years later she got an actual physical form with her own gem

Like she's a crazier, ratchet, irish version of rose

 **Name** : Blue 'Flame' Quartz

 **Nicknames** : Flame the Nigh-Omnipotent Bag o' dicks, Flame The Dickbag, She Who Devours Beer Bottles Whole On A St. Patrick's Day

 **Weapon** : Two war hammers (Think od Thor's with two round discs on each side)

 **Looks** : Same as Rose though

-built like a brick wall

-Had blue skin of Blue Dia's color

-Had blue hair of Blue Pearlie's skin color

-Had an eye patch on her left eye

-Had a cute ass crooked sharktooth grin

-had a blue fiery aura

-A little taller

-Rose tattoos

-Peg leg (Think of a lance)

-It all turns a shade of red if she pissed

 **Clothes** : White button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows over RQ's dress (Dress is in her hair color), Black waistcoat, a work boot

 **Powers** : Nigh-omnipotence ( Yeah, she mostly uses Fire and Thor'sshe can enable/disable any powers within that), Immortality

 **Personality** : The average black guy and more, Confident, funny, suave, gross, sassy, gives great relationship advice although she's never been in one (Eg. Don't idolise your b/gf enough for you to murder the fuck outta whoever so much as looks at them or they will see other people (im lookin at you pearlie)), is serious when needed, messy but hates dust, will curl up and watch netflix if given the choice, will tap dat ass if she feels like it, is basically the gem version of BlastphemousHD (WHAT TYPA FUCKSHIT), will give you an entire house in apology if she knows she's messed up, Doesn't fuck with creepy shit although she creepy herself, Ratchet, Somewhat irish, Yells alot on some days

 **Likes** : Technology, dramatic entrances (Not too dramatic tho), Old and grand things, Vines (Videos) Nature, Doing vines, REALLY long hair, Drake, punching shit, doing voice dubs of gameplays in her youtube videos (She can replicate any voice, even the ones edited on computers), doing remixes, doing actual songs, trap music

Probs gunna be some more but PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE draw my OC


	2. Chapter 2

*-Her hair's a lil scruffier

* **Personality** : Is sincere when needed, would give up her sanity (Wait what am i saying, she already crazy af) for someone she loves, is bisexual (i know she genderless calm yo tits)

* **Likes** : Making remixes, looking bomb af while in battle, doing random funny skits or some shit

* **Dislikes** : When somebody is abusing their spouse/gf/bf or something, pranks that go too far, historically innacurate things (a human's point of view on what happened for most of earth's history), people who are ungrateful to the crystal gems (She murdered Kofi's wife in her sleep because He only cared for property damage and not if they saved his family) people who dismiss war as something exciting to be put in a book and other things im not bothering to put in

 **Jobs** : crafts slow mo cameras by hand and sells them (she's VERY precise when needed, even more than pearlie), and calls that business 'SlowBurn Cameras' (Slogan: 'By slowburn i mean slowww' and most of the money gets mailed to Greg), Also has a youtube account of that same name where she does voice dubs, vines, funny skits, gaming videos, music of her own, mashups, collabs, remixes, reactions, a gem's abilites and anatomy and random shit in general

 **Lifestyle** : lives in an apartment in new york but her workspace is in some derelict, grand, boarded up stone castle in detroit

Her car is a huge (its gotta fit the entire squad, including greg, connie and herself) black, reinforced BMW X5 with blue fire designs on it and can drive on water

Is in university to get qualifications for jobs and things if she wants to actually be a valid citizen in america

 **Talents** : can play practically any instrument, research 'Omniscience', she learns fast and i aint explainin that shit, is quick at reloading an RPG or any ranged weapon or firearm, can replicate any voice (She met Alex hirsch? Yeah and suprised him with a perfect bill cipher voice), can fit in to spaces bigger than her eye (Her eye is tiny yet she sees all when she wants to)

 **Relationships (Not romantic)** : The Gems (Fought with them), Rose (Creator and her friend (with benefits)), Humans (Explains shit about gems to them), practically all the mining companies (She gets metal from them) and more

 **Still probs gonna be more lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Better explanation of her creation** : Rose was shattered during the war and thus Flame was created and she healed Rose's gem

Was a ghost for about 1500 years and observed the human race but then got her physical form through some artifact Rose plucked outta amethyst's room

 **Accomplishments** :

-Was the first to get a bank account

-Practically invented st. Patrick's day (Not really but still)

-Got 9 million subscribers on youtube

-Made the first ever car to be powered by a power core

-Went through hell to get Rose's sanity back at the cost of hers (She was crazy, but was even crazier after that)

-created the world's slowest slow motion camera (slow enough for light to go at the speed of a tortoise)

 **Quotes** :

-"Aight if y'all want yo asses whooped in the next few minutes ima tell you this; you gon die and I aint revivin you."

-"I could make y'all drop dead at the flick o my finger but Britain makes great tea so"

-"GIMME ALL YO CAKES"

-"BOI YA BREATH STANK"

-"GURL HE PLAYED U"

-"Nope, fuck that"

-"WHAT TYPA FUCKSHIT DO YOU LADS DO IN YO SPARE TIME"

-"You fucked up, lad"

-"wHY CAN'T I UNSEE THIS"

-"WHAT THE FUCK MAN"

-"You gonna eat that?"

-"This bitch did not JUST"

-"insert person here, could you fucking not?"

-"aLRIGHTY THEN."

 **Still gon be moore**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comparation between Flame and normal gems (in super powers):**

-She is immortal whereas other gems just **die** when shattered

(*Her gem re-seals itself when cracked

*When shattered, her shards move to a confined space and heals itself)

-Her strength is way more than a normal gem

(*Can crush time and space itself but can control how strong she is)

-She can shapeshift every part of her body down to a cellular level (Even the color palette

*can mimic the voice of someone (even while in her normal form))

(Go to Superpower wiki for a better explanation of these)

-Fusion (Can fuse with any other species in the universe (EG: A human)

* **Personality** : If she KNOWS she messed up, she will lock herself in a closet and laugh hysterically for 5 hours straight, is the shadiest bitch when it comes to food (Will just make a clone to distract the person and just steal their fries and run as fast as she could), Don't try to flirt with Ruby or Sapph (Flame will just be standing from afar with a creepy smile and a minigun, do flirt with them and she will say "YOU FLIRT WITH THEM I BREAK YOUR FOOT" in a deep voice and heavy russian accent), Loves trolling people

* **Likes** : Food (Junk), Cute couples (EG ruby and sapph), 20s music with a beat to it (EG April showers by proleteR), flipping people off

 **Wants and desires** : For pearl to say fuck (Will literally teleport to the beach house and just hold up a sign reading "Let Pearlie Say 'Fuck'" and creepily smile, to have atleast one friend (Rose was her only friend until she left but Flame managed)

 **Other** : Will leak blood (Bluish black (Mostly black)) from her covered eye socket when REALLY distressed or pissed, her eye turns black and pupil turns red when really pissed, Is either:

-Omnipersent

-Travelling dreams and thoughts

-dreaming

When asleep (Mostly omnipresent),

Probs goooooooona be moore


	5. Chapter 5

**Gem placement** : Same place as Rose/steven (covered by her shirt and waistcoat

 **People she has stuff in common with** : Jacksepticeye (they both yell alot, they love cookies, they're irish (i will come to that later) and more), amethyst (they both love pranking pearl, they're both absolute hoarders (same with greg)) greg (Is a hoarder, they both fucking love music, they both love old music) Blastphemoushd ("WHUT TYPA FUCKSHIT", They both say random funny shit that probably would seal your fate if said near pearl and steven)

 **Smutty shit** : she normally has a huge dick (a human one, she fucking hates tentadicks and i do too), is turned on by biting and neck kisses

* **Looks** : Titty game still on fleek

* **lifestyle** : correction - she has 26 million subscribers, is sometimes at a nearby coffee shop and

 **where she was created and how** : Rose was alone in ireland surveying it for any gems and was ambushed

They outnumbered her by 500, shattered her and she exists now

 **weird shit she does** : defy gravity and slide on the floor, walls and ceiling (hovering an inch above the surface to avoid her gem chipping (even if it's covered))

 **Misc** : Also has all of Rose's memories

* **Looks** :

Another outfit - Red and black button up shirt (checkered and short sleeved) with black cargo shorts and sometimes wears either a

-Very dark pink fedora (in memory of Rose)

-brown flat cap

on top of that

Fancy outfit: Either

-White tuxedo with a black shirt, red tie and white fedora with a white waistcoat under it (will sometimes not wear the suit jacket)

-Rose's dress colored in blue pearlie's hair color

home outfit: white Tank top and black boxers or navy blue sports bra and shorts

swimming costume: either

-sports bra and shorts

-button up shortsleeve lobster shirt and shorts

other looks: Hair goes down to her knees but still poofy and stuff like rose's, sharkteeth, sky blue glossy lipstick (still has full lips)


	6. Chapter 6

**Relationships (non romantic)** : Jacksepticeye (Used to babysit him as a child and now does monthly collabs with him)

* **Likes** : Video games, pot noodle

 **Smutty shit:** ts turned on when people bite her tongue (what?), will probably bite you because pain during sex turns her on for some reason, is fine with having sex with anyone but likes it more when there's feeling in it,

i still believe in the 'Gems in heat' headcannon damnit dont kinkshame me:

-Is in heat every 3-5 months

-either liquefy herself in a bath of hot water and stay there until it blows over or lie down and either not wear clothes or wear a tank top and hope nobody (especially sean (jacksepticeye)) comes over (and tries not to absolutely wreck (I mean fuck) jack if he does)

* **Dislikes:** when people give misleading information on gems and dnt bother looking at her channel (She roasted ronaldo on a utube video because of it), bad acting in a movie, when people know they're bad at doing things like the dab but do it anyway, when gems say that they are better than humans when they keep doubting their abilities and don't know what they could ACTUALLY do, when gems automatically assume either

-They work at a place (for example, an office), they were born to work there and work there only

-That if one human has, for example, blue eyes, they ALL have blue eyes

-They are weak and insignificant

-they all have the same personality

Or practically anything that bad-mouths humans in general (She'll fucking backhand you)

* **Quotes** :

"I may smile alot but i got a mean ass backhand and im not afraid to use it on yo ass, haha"

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY YA DIRTBAGS"

"I GOTTA JAR OF DIRT"

"Is there food?"

"Ireland exists so i can't destroy earth yet"

"But is she bad tho?"

"oH HELL NOO"

"Really nigga"

"NIGGA NOOOOOOO"

"Fuck off, you lil shits"

" _nN_ _ **IPPLE FUCK**_ "

"Ima edit that out"

"i fucks with it"

"Why haven't we rid this planet of stupid little shits like you?"

"I KNEW THAT"

"THE FUCK?"

"Is this what's good in the streets now?"

"Nigga did you just"

"Did this nigga just"

"bruhh"

"DO YOU PEOPLE EVEN **GAME**?"

"IMMACULATE EAT _**AALLL**_ YO FRIES BITCH"

"uhh, should i go or...?"

"I come at the worst of times, don't i"

"WHERE HAS THIS BEEN ALL MY LIFE"

"DISHONOR ON **YOU** , DISHONOR ON YOUR **COW** "

"This... Is strangely okay with me."

"THERE IS A TARANTULA RIGHT NEXT TO ME... **OKAY** "

"'Sup, lad"

"I AM THE BAG O' SHIT IN THIS HOUSE, NOT YOU"

"STOP KINKSHAMING ME IN MY OWN HOUSE, LAD/WOMAN"

"Dude, you know i can practically snap you in half, right?"

 **(AN: kill meeee)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pet (s):** A pug called Ed (Roughly the size of Lion) with bluish periwinkle fur and dark blue nose/snout/idk and small black eyes with blue pupils (sometimes as a purple tongue lolling out) (Personality: Somewhat like lion but he doesn't do his own thing, likes to roll alot, will eat anything given to him, can create portals, is omnilingual (Can't talk but he can understand and write in that language)), A mechanical worm that flies and creates portals (Looks like the one you'd see in terraria but without the red things and more segmented, Both pets have the awareness of a human, so they try not to destroy any buildings to avoid flame paying for the damages

Personality: Goes about doing its own but is obedient)

 ***Weapons** : Can summon blue versions of Rose's shield and sword

 **Other** : Her hair has a pocket dimension similar to lion's but light blue and you can actually breathe in there, temple room would've looked like an abandoned cathedral with gem carvings everywhere (Mostly of the rebellion) and had a library of earth's history and gem history and an office to record her videos in (it has suprisingly good wifi), is the only gem with a somewhat human anatomy (Skeleton, some of the organs (only missing the heart, lungs and brain) and muscles (strands of blue quartz (can that happen?)), is huge but is stealthy and speedy as fuck, the thought of getting in the way of a relationship (especially Ruby and sapphs one) makes her feel sick, Goes destructive mother hen when she finds out one of the gems made him upset, Can make her peg leg thicker or thinner depending on what she's walking on, can balance on practically anything, is deathly afraid of tarantulas (Will just walk away without a word and repeatedly mumble 'Fuck this, fuck that, fuck everything' and come back when it's gonunless it looks like a corrupted gem)

* **Quotes** :

"HEY. THAT'S GAY. i like gay."

"I'm bi as **fuck** "

"f **uck** you, f **uck** _ **you, FUCK EVERYBODY UP IN THIS BITCH**_ "

"at Times like this i suddenly wonder why i'm immortal."

" _ **Shut your fucking mouth i'm busy.**_ "

" _ **WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKBAGS/FUCKBOIS/MUFUCKAS/SKANKS MADE MY BABY UPSET!?**_ "

" **AINT NOBODY GETTIN'** _ **B(UTTF)UCKED**_ **TODAY BITCH** "

"I am on fire... Literally"

"You don't see or hear me"

"Get the fuck out. Go."

"Shhhhh. We don't speak about this in this house."

"Look at this. They're holding hands. I want them dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is multi chapter because i may want to edit things and i change my mind alot**

 ***Other** : By him i meant steven

 **Love interests:** Rose (It was mild when she was alive but went WAY up after she died, however not as unhealthy as pearl's)

 ***Weapons:** Secondary: crystal Minigun (Has 8 barrels, fires crystal shards faster than the average minigun, the other bits (I dnt know what parts are in a minigun dnt judge me) are in Rose's cannon barrel, it charges up like the Heavy dude's minigun in TF2, can be summoned in any size (If it's bigger than lion, it's summoned with a stand))

 ***Likes:** Electro swing (music genre), smashing shit, books

 **Videos she does on her youtube channel** :

\- six Reactions every monday (Think of BHD's upload scedule)

-two gameplays and Lets plays almost every week along with other vids

-one Collabs every month

-one Blacksmithing every two months

-one Cooking every month

-one Music every two months

-one Reading your comments every two weeks

-two Funny skits every friday

\- No vids on a wednesday

-Either one 'How gems work' video or a story time video on a sunday


	9. Chapter 9

**Moves, weapons, minions etc.** : Weapons: Will sometimes summon two modified black speaker gauntlets that cover most of the arm and has two speakers on the arm and blasts out ear rape (powerful enough to shatter a gem and deafen a human instantly, does area damage at a big radius), A walking cane (the ones with a hook) with dark matter encased in mahogany wood and can transform into any weapon you wish (Be it dagger, huge minigun, fictional weapon and will copy all the properties of it, will return if its a throwing weapon, and can shatter the earth if twirled above the head fast enough and stuck in the ground hard enough)

Minions: floating eyes (Either

-White with blue iirises and black pupils

-black with fiery pupils

-Look like a septic eye (if fused with jacksepticeye))

with gauntlets for hands (Think of the rocket powerup from super mario or some shit) and can sometimes spawn with leg parts (The eye floats with the gauntlets and legs (Think of the gauntlets and legs of medieval armour))

Moves:

-Pretend to surrender and give the opponent a crisp bag with pressurised air (Once opened, a powerful jet of air (Enough to rip the head off of a gem or human))

-Will discreetly place a modified (By that i mean the bass and volume is up by a millionfold (Yea thats a word)) surround sound speaker in the middle of a large group of people and turn it on to ear rape music (Is powerful enough to shatter a diamond but is used very rarely (Its literally the speaker gauntlets but better by a millionfold and is an actual speaker)

 **Voice** : Somewhere in a mix of Jacksepticeye's, blastphemoushd's and kevin hart's voice when yelling and the dude that sang 'Death of a bachelor' from Panic! At the disco (IDK WHO HE IS OKAY) when she's more quiet and sultry and shit

 ***Quotes:**

"COME OOOOON TITTY!"

"For fuck's sakes dude, (insert dialogue here)"

"fUCKING DAMNIT (insert person here), WHAT THE FUCK!?"

 **If you want to write a fanfic about this, pm me**


	10. Chapter 10

**When drunk:** Is either

-Freaky asf (as in sexual)

-Flirty

-will metaphorically turn into the hulk (Smash everything she sees)

-the heaviest sleeper

-angry as hell

-Have a sudden urge to shrink people and eat them (or eat thhem anyway, Being drunk brings out her inner vore)

 **Things she's fine with:** Going into the men's toilets whenever she wants to (Will just slap a postit note that reads 'FOR FUCK'S SAKE PEOPLE, I'M GENDERLESS' onto the forehead of whoever thinks of correcting her

 **Powers** : Can absorb people to make her stronger (Sorta the equivalent of steroids but it actually makes you stronger) but does it either out of intense hunger, in dire situations or when drunk (She blacks out after she absorbs ten humans or six gems and becomes angrier than Ruby, the hulk and Anger (Inside out) and many other angry characters combined by a tenfold and kills the people around her, she will wake up after it's worn out. She usually locks herself in her room and cries for a week as she sorta knew those people's backstories (omniscience) and some people didnt deserved to be killed even though it technically wasn't her fault she blacked out)

 **Fears:** killing those who didn't deserve to die, tarantulas, scaring people away from her (unless they happen to be from Homeworld, she'll threaten a person enough to have them not do that thing again but not enough for them to avoid her), losing whom she loves dearly (She had depression for a month after Rose died)

* **jobs** : Youtube name now 'HipsterGoddessHD'

Hipster - She's sometimes the average hipster

Goddess- She's practically god (Nigh Omnipotence) and people once thought her and Rose were goddesses

She also started the youtube channel

-In rose's memory

-To teach people about gems so that they're not alarmed when they see one

-To make people laugh

-To say random thoughts she had in her head

 **Good deeds** :

-Made two rose patterned silver youtube play buttons for Steven and Connie and one more for herself to remind her of Rose

-Built speakers for greg (That work with his old stuff and new stuff)

-Gave steven a PS4 she built herself for christmas

-Gives pearl space when she mourns for rose (Flame knows she looks similar to her)

-Tells steven stories of Rose before greg came along

 ***looks:** Has one blue quartz tooth on the top set of teeth (Kinda like how some people have one gold plated tooth though Flame's one is all of the tooth

 **(AN: If you want to put her in any of your stories, please PM me before u do so, i really want Flame to be in one**

 **If you flame me about stealing Rose's features i will rip your unborn children from you)**


	11. Chapter 11

***Accomplishments** :

-Created an animated series of the Crystal gems based off of memories and her being asleep (is literally steven universe inside of steven universe) and posts it on her youtube channel

 **Fighting style** : Taekwondo/spazzing and randomly throwing shit/slowly torturing people

 **Dance style:** a mix of voguing and Amethyst and just spazzing

* **looks** :

-Sans (undertale) outfit with fluffier fur

Outfit 2

-Hair in a ponytail

-Green sweater with a sleeveless puffy jacket over it

-cargo shorts

Outfit 3

-Varsity jacket with a naruto shirt under it

-black gym shorts


	12. Chapter 12

**Biggest fear** : Steven falling in love with her or vice versa (She doesnt want him to have wet dreams about her or Rose)

 ***Dislikes** : Being treated like a god (although she technically is one)

* **When drunk** :

-Can have an extreme bloodthirst

-can be realy sleepy


	13. Chapter 13

**Rephrasing stuff** :

*Looks: Tall and stocky, Thick curls like Rose

 **Personality** : Makes dick jokes given the oppertunity and circumstances, also likes trap music, is kind, Is smart

* **Moves and shit** : Will shift her weight to 6 kilo tonnes, clones herself and have them dogpile the enemy along with herself

* **Quotes** :

"I/You (people) need to get a new (insert thing here)"

"It's blue flame bitch"

"I LOOK LIKE sheIT"

"Bitch where?"

"Bitch here"

"Bitch there.. Oh, there too."

"My entire shit is fucked up right now, but ignore that"

"OKAY THEN"

"DAAAMN HOMEWORLD, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH TRYNA GET BACK THIS PLANET WHEN THERE'S **A FUCKING UNIVERSE!** "

*Screeches in your ear incessantly*

"WELL HELLO THERE, FUCKERS/HIPSTERS"

 **Nicknames for everyone** :

Garnet: G squad, Gar, G

Amethyst: Amy, Ametits, A

Pearl: Twig, Plank, Bird mom, Pearlie, Pearla, p, Spearmint

Steven: lil man, stevie, lil stevie

Peridot: Peri, Dottie, Peridorito, P dot, midget

Jasper: Jaspass, Jaz, Jazzy, J, Cheeto

lapis: Lapi, Laz, zuli, L

Greg: Greggo, Gregman

Ruby: Rubybooby, Crispy, Rubecube, R

Sapphire: Sapph, Frost, Bluey, S

Rose Quartz: Rosy, Rose, Curly

Jacksepticeye: Smol green child, String beaN, Jack

Connie, Con, C

C's parents: Over controlling lil shits

FanBase: Team Hipster

Centipeedle: Centi

Sugilite: Sugi, Purp, Sug

Rainbow Q.: Leggy

Opal: Popal, O

Malachite: Mala, M

Sardonyx: Yardsard, Sard, Sardine magician, Y

Alexandrite: Alex, Nightmare fuel, Al

Stevonnie: Stevon, Conneven

Yellow Diamond: Yellow dickmond, YD, Giraffage

Gem mutants: Gem zombies, Many-Broken-Souls-In-One muthafuckas

The cluster: Big ol' Koosh ball of broken souls


End file.
